


关于他俩的第一次

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll
Relationships: Park Woojin/Lim youngmin, 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 13





	关于他俩的第一次

朴佑镇不是第一次来林煐岷和金东贤出道后的宿舍，门上的密码早在林煐岷刚搬进来的时候就告诉了他，他一有空就往林煐岷这里跑，金东贤见不得小情侣腻歪，每次都是朴佑镇一来他就出门找朋友玩。  
朴佑镇进门后看到了在桌前吃拉面的金东贤。金东贤吸溜着拉面，头也没抬的指了指林煐岷的房间位置，“煐岷哥睡觉呢。”朴佑镇凑过来和金东贤讲话，金东贤两三口的快速吃完了面，拿了包就准备出门，朴佑镇有些不好意思的看着识趣的金东贤，对方不是很在意的摆摆手，“看你过生日罢了，好好玩吧。”  
朴佑镇摸进林煐岷的房间，卧室的遮光帘拉着，一点都看不出外面艳阳高照的迹象。朴佑镇适应了一下黑暗，渐渐能看清床上鼓起来的一个人形。摸索着上了床，朴佑镇一把掀开林煐岷的被子把自己塞了进去。  
林煐岷迷迷糊糊的感觉到怀里多了个人，除去第一次的时候他惊慌失措的把朴佑镇推下了床后，后面次数多了，他也就坦然接受朴佑镇这个间歇性的偷袭。长臂一揽将缩成一团的小孩抱在怀里，骨架整体要小他一圈的少年正好能窝在他的怀抱里。林煐岷用下巴蹭蹭小孩肉肉的脸颊，嘟囔着，“佑镇呐，生日快乐。”  
朴佑镇被蹭的不舒服，张嘴就咬在了林煐岷的下巴上，虎牙轻轻的用力，在皮肤上嗑了一个小印。林煐岷没觉得疼，就觉得小孩呼出的热气喷在脸上痒痒的，笑着用头顶着朴佑镇的，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，唇与唇之间空着一点点的距离，两人的呼吸交缠在一起，空气变得暧昧起来。  
朴佑镇先动了，他主动的拉近了两个人的距离，唇舌相交吻得缠绵，林煐岷将小孩结实的身体紧紧圈在怀里，手掌顺着少年人紧绷的背部肌肉来回的抚摸，手的位置越来越危险，最后隔着朴佑镇的牛仔裤轻轻捏起来对方浑圆翘实的臀部。  
“佑镇今天成年了吧。”林煐岷的声音有些哑，话里带着点期待。  
林煐岷和朴佑镇确立关系后，两个人的行程排得不巧，能够相聚的日子并不多，大部分时间都是在kakao上联系，偶尔还会因为工作忘记回复，等到想起来时，可能都转天了。亲密的行为也做过，少年人对爱的表达更倾向于肢体接触，偶有几次的独处，两个人都是恨不得把自己融化在对方怀里，因为朴佑镇未成年，林煐岷一直恪守着自己的底线，不该做的绝对不做，虽然朴佑镇缠着他要了几回少儿不宜的吻，再出格的行为林煐岷都是拒绝的态度。但朴佑镇不知道的是，林煐岷曾看着朴佑镇健身后发给他的腹肌照片偷偷自慰，他也是人，当然会对爱人的身体产生欲望，只是那时朴佑镇还是他心里的小朋友，连酒都喝不得。  
凌晨给朴佑镇发生日祝福时，林煐岷还没体会到成年意味着什么，如今心爱的少年在怀，年轻的躯体散发着引诱的气息，太久没和朴佑镇肢体接触，暧昧的距离让林煐岷的大脑逐渐意识到，自己的恋人已经成年，那些不该做的如今统统解封。  
朴佑镇当然知道林煐岷此刻在想什么，毕竟他就是为此而来的。早在林煐岷还未对他心动时，朴佑镇就已经无数次对哥哥跳舞时无意露出的腰线想入非非了。在他有意无意的引诱下，终于开窍的林煐岷向他表白了，他点头的一瞬间，林煐岷激动的抱住了他，因此错过了弟弟唇角狡黠的笑。  
恋爱后的朴佑镇更是仗着自己年纪小，装着纯情向成年的哥哥索要各种亲密接触，虽然正经的人总是以未成年作为理由拒绝他，但傻乎乎的哥哥只记得管好自己的手，却忘记了看住朴佑镇随便乱摸的一双手，平白的被占了不少便宜，还要内疚对弟弟下手的自己多么的无耻。  
“煐岷哥，做吗？”朴佑镇咬着林煐岷敏感小巧的耳垂，带着气音的问道。  
林煐岷觉得这声音太过黏糊，将他脑子里的神经搅成了一团，唯一还能想起来的就是看过的小电影里过于细致的情色场景。  
林煐岷在他和朴佑镇确立关系后就把事情告诉给了金东贤，听着他絮絮叨叨的话，金东贤的神色难以言喻，隔了几天神神秘秘给他塞了个U盘，嘱咐他一定要看里面的内容。林煐岷打开后只看了一眼就拿着东西去砸金东贤的宿舍门，发作到一半就被金东贤的解释拦了下来。  
“哥你现在不看，真到了那时候你怎么办？相信我，早看早学会，对你有好处的。”金东贤满脸真挚。  
林煐岷脸还红着，道理他都懂，但是……  
“金东贤你给我坦白，这东西哪来的？”  
要不是怕你一点经验没有被朴佑镇吃干抹净我至于熬夜混同志论坛给你找小电影么！  
后来林煐岷还是偷偷看完了所有内容，甚至认真到找了个本子记笔记。如今终于到那些过于羞耻的知识的用武之地了，他兴致勃勃的坐了起来，翻开床头柜的抽屉，摸着黑从最里面拿出一瓶润滑油和一盒避孕套。  
朴佑镇看着林煐岷的动作，眉头一挑，不露声色的趁黑将自己藏在卫衣口袋的润滑油和避孕套拿出来扔到了床底下。  
林煐岷转过头，看向同样坐起来的朴佑镇，屋里太暗了，他看不清对方的表情，伸手将床头灯打开，暖色的光照亮了床头一隅，光线打在朴佑镇身上，衬得他整个人温暖又明亮。林煐岷笑了笑，凑上去吻朴佑镇，两个人抱着吻作一团，手护着朴佑镇的后颈，轻轻将小朋友推回柔软的床榻之间，林煐岷伏在少年已抽条的身体之上，手肘撑着不让自己过分的压在朴佑镇身上，嘴上的动作倒是越发的轻柔起来。  
“佑镇，怕不怕？”  
朴佑镇眨眨眼，用怯生生的眼神看了眼林煐岷，随后低垂下去，逃避似的不看他，“哥，我怕疼。”  
林煐岷特意学过，当然知道这种事承受方必然会疼，小朋友脸颊还肉肉的，说话时带着小奶音，同样被行程摧残的人眼底泛着青，答非所问的示弱更是让林煐岷一下子就心软了，这才是朴佑镇成年的第一天，再怎么也是个小孩，自己怎么能这么过分，对刚成年的孩子就想着做这种事。暗暗唾弃着自己，林煐岷刚要说那就算了，小朋友又软软的开口了。  
“但是是煐岷哥，我没事的，我不怕，哥不会弄疼我对吗？”  
林煐岷心都要化了，心里多骂了几句自己，手上动作倒是快得很，把小朋友抱进怀里，手顺着小朋友柔软的发丝，细声哄着，“我保证，绝对不弄疼你，不要怕。”  
朴佑镇觉得事态发展有点不对，眼珠子一转，他手用力掐了下自己的腿，憋着疼把眼眶都憋红了，“可是真的很疼吧，我看圣祐哥每次和旼炫哥睡完，第二天都疼得走不了路。我会不会一会也回不了宿舍啊。”  
林煐岷头一回听说自己这两个同岁亲故竟然是这种关系，来不及震惊就被朴佑镇怕到发抖的声线吓到了，他仔细端详了小朋友的脸，紧张不作假，眼底泛红怕是下一秒就要哭了。这下他彻底慌了，朴佑镇一直坚强，吃苦受痛从来没哭过，他也很少见到小朋友落泪，仅仅是因为满足他的欲望，被他捧在心尖的小男孩竟然要哭了。  
“要不我来下面的？”林煐岷如是说道。  
朴佑镇目的达成，他压下想要上翘的嘴角，又推脱了几句，林煐岷哪舍得朴佑镇再委屈，坚持要自己做承受方，最后朴佑镇退让一步，和他商量着两个人试一试，不要一次就把这个位置定死。林煐岷感动得要死，他的小朋友真的太懂事了。  
林煐岷看朴佑镇无从下手的样子，耐心给朴佑镇讲了怎么扩张，先用什么再用什么，条条是道，朴佑镇边听边点头，好笑的看着他哥红透了的耳廓，太可爱了，他的哥哥怎么能这么可爱。按耐住自己想要扑倒林煐岷的冲动，朴佑镇开始按着林煐岷说的，用沾满润滑液的手指刺探进了林煐岷从未被人触碰过的后穴。  
林煐岷在朴佑镇有所动作前就屏住呼吸了，他的一切理论来自于小电影，学的又都是1的知识，关于承受方他不仅没想过，更是没去学习承受方应如何做，反正电影里的承受方都叫的很爽，也不怎么需要动。关于承受方会痛这件事，也是偶然看了几个帖子才知道的。此时他做承受方了，一切感受都是未知，他当然紧张了。当朴佑镇的一节手指进来时，他只觉得异物感大于疼痛感，虽然感觉奇特，但还没到难以忍痛的地步。  
朴佑镇见林煐岷没什么不适，便放心大胆的继续扩张，逐渐的后穴已经适应了三根手指来回的抽插，林煐岷除了奇怪说不出别的感受，疼也不是特别疼，快感更是没有。他有些神游的想，是不是小电影都是演出来的，这种事是值得叫那么大声的吗？  
朴佑镇也是新手，他虽然靠着套路成功做1，但关于如何去做也是他偷偷在网上查的，偶尔他也会去问黄旼炫，虽然对方脸皮薄到说不了两句就借口逃跑了，所以在这方面，他可能懂得真没林煐岷这个会记笔记的好学生多。见林煐岷只是抿着嘴不做声，脸上也没什么太痛苦的神色，朴佑镇抽出手指，换上了自己已经蓄势待发的性器。  
林煐岷几乎是在朴佑镇的性器抵在穴口的一瞬间就绷紧了身体，他刚看过，朴佑镇的尺寸简直吓人，他很担心这种尺寸能不能进去，更担心自己会不会被朴佑镇搞死在床上。但箭在弦上，又是他死乞白赖要在下的，这时候后悔肯定没用了，他只能忍着害怕，深呼吸让自己慢慢的放松，可惜，完全不管用。  
朴佑镇见林煐岷这么怕，凑上去轻轻吻了吻哥哥的嘴，用舌头抵开对方紧闭的牙关，缠住对方的舌搅乱了林煐岷的呼吸。但他身下的动作却没这么温柔了，腰一用力，朴佑镇将自己硕大的性器捅了进去。  
朴佑镇的扩张根本没做到位，后穴的润滑剂和分泌的肠液远不够支撑他把整根阴茎捅进去，但他用力过猛，肉刃割开紧致的甬道直到最里面。  
“好疼……呜”林煐岷疼的差点哭了，下身本来硬挺的性器因为这一下也有些软了，他揪着床单，后穴一阵阵的疼带着他浑身都疼。  
朴佑镇更不好受，已经插进去的阴茎在温暖潮湿的甬道内被挤压吸附着，舒爽的快感直奔头皮，他想动一动，但林煐岷痛苦的表情和声音让他不敢有任何的动作，生怕加重了林煐岷的痛。  
“哥，要不不做了吧……”朴佑镇有些愧疚的说着。  
林煐岷已经有些适应了，最初的疼痛已经弱了，但他还是对接下来会发生的事情有些抵触，听到朴佑镇这样说他没第一时间阻拦，看到林煐岷沉默，朴佑镇听话的往外撤，阴茎一寸寸的碾过甬道内里，带动着肠肉动了起来，就在某一处，朴佑镇的翘起的龟头似乎戳到了肠壁凸起的一点，林煐岷一下子呻吟出声，声音情色又陌生。  
林煐岷真的有爽到，被戳中那一点的时候，所有的痛都被抵消，性爱的快感来的猝不及防，他简直爱死了那一瞬间的感受，但同样的，他对发出那种声音的自己十分羞耻，他抬起手，用手臂挡住自己发红的脸。  
朴佑镇知道自己似乎无意中找到了林煐岷的敏感点，试探着又往同样的位置蹭了一下，林煐岷发出更娇的呻吟，腰都拱了起来。他知道哥哥得了趣，他想要直接满足哥哥的欲望，但看到娇羞的哥哥，不知怎么他起了逗弄的心。朴佑镇抽出自己的阴茎，坐在床上，低声安慰道，“我不做了，我不想煐岷哥疼。”  
林煐岷有些想骂人，最初确实疼得要命，但朴佑镇给了他一段适应的时间，疼痛本来已经消下去点了，结果连着两次被戳中敏感点，汹涌的情欲已经让他忘却了痛，他现在只想让朴佑镇继续刚才的动作，满足他已经空虚难耐的后穴。但他脸皮太薄了，他哪好意思说，只能坐起来，暗示意味十足的在床单上蹭着屁股。  
“要不哥哥来试试吧？我们说好的对不对？”朴佑镇故意这么说着，做出一副贴心好弟弟的模样。  
林煐岷能说什么，他现在已经被彻底勾起来了，哪里还有什么心思去做1，他现在只想让朴佑镇把他那根形状大小都很可观的阴茎插进自己的后穴，填满不知餍足的后穴。  
“佑镇……”林煐岷磨蹭着，用低不可闻的声音喊着朴佑镇的名字，听到朴佑镇疑问的发出一个音节，他抬高了声音，“你继续做吧……我……想要……”  
朴佑镇等的就是这句，他兴奋地将林煐岷摁回床上，二话不说的肏了进去，大开大合的抽插着，更是凭着他的感觉去不断的冲撞林煐岷的敏感点。林煐岷爽得要命，开始还会忍着不叫出声，最后忍不住了，胡乱地叫着，自己都不知道自己说了什么。  
就这样林煐岷最后竟然直接被朴佑镇肏射了，射精时不可避免的收缩后穴，朴佑镇毕竟是新手，没忍住也射了进去。同时进入高潮的两个人贴在一起，身上粘糊糊的也毫不在意，一同喘息着，谁都没讲话。  
林煐岷回味了下刚才的过程，做承受方的感觉真不赖，只要开头扩张做好了，似乎也没什么嘛。林煐岷觉得自己已经有经验了，他在脑子里构思着一会该怎么给朴佑镇扩张，让小朋友一点痛都不要有。打断他胡思乱想的是，还深埋他体内的那一根竟然短暂的不应期后，再次勃起了。  
“佑镇你……”林煐岷有些慌张道。  
朴佑镇冲林煐岷咧嘴一笑，露出了他少年感十足的小虎牙，“哥我们再来一次。”  
“不……”是该我了么！  
可惜林煐岷未说完的话，被冲撞成了断断续续的呻吟声，至于朴佑镇什么时候能让他试一试，这还真是个很难回答的问题呢……


End file.
